Time of our Lives
by Nattou
Summary: A chilly morning and some special memories. Join ZV on a sweet trip down memory lane.


_**Time of our lives**_

**Summary: **It's Stella's 18th birthday, and Vanessa has a very special gift for her. Join our favourite couple on a trip down memory lane. Zanessa cuteness.

**AN; **I'm in math class and my teacher totally lost my attention like 30 minutes ago. So now my notebook is starting to fill with Zanessa goodness.

**AN2: **Reposted after being deleted and getting lost. Just found it again yesterday, Happy Reading.

The birthday gift and this idea is based on one of the best, if not _the _best birthday I've ever had. (I turned 11 though, not 18)

**Disclaimer: **This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring real people. The author is not affiliated, nor knows any of the following people - including their friends and family - on a personal level - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Kenny Ortega, nor any other celebrity mentioned throughout this piece of work. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorized copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.

Flashbacks are in _italics _

------ZV------

A chilly breeze made its way through an open window in a spacious house in the outskirts of Los Angeles. The street below was quiet in the early morning, only the pitter-patter of a dogs paws, accompanied by its owner could be heard. The sun seemed to be tired too, its sunrise still lingering on the morning sky, casting the whole town in its warm red and yellowish light.

Upstairs in a king size bed, cuddled next to her sleeping boyfriend; Vanessa Hudgens yawned and stretched her legs. The cold breeze snuck under the comforter, making her shiver slightly. For a minute she just laid there, contemplating whether or not closing the window was worth getting out of bed for. Smiling to herself she turned onto her side and cuddled closer to her boy toy. He would just have to heat her up, because getting out from under the covers was out of the question.

"Good god you're freezing Ness" Zac exclaimed when her cold fingers made contact with his bare chest. He instantly wrapped one arm around her petite figure, while his other hand covered the one she now rested on his stomach.

"The window's open, and the air is cold" she playfully whined and slid her cold toes over his warm shins. Zac shivered at her touch and shook his head slightly.

"Why didn't you just close it?" he asked as he brushed a dark curl out of her face.

"I didn't want to leave the bed" she said and smiled sheepishly. He chuckled and removed his arm from around her.

"Hey…where do you think you're going?" she asked, sitting up slightly.

"To turn the heat on and close the window"

"I love you" she said in a flattering voice and fell down among the pillows again.

Zac smiled and made his way over to the open window. It really was cold, colder than it usually was at this time. If the weather gods kept this up maybe Vanessa would actually get to see her precious snow fall in L.A. (AN; I do know that that's rare, but is has happened) Vanessa loved snow, maybe it was for the reason that it made everything look clean and pretty as it fell, or maybe for the sheer fact that she didn't see a lot of it growing up, he really didn't know, all he knew was that snow in L.A. would mark the perfect ending to a perfect year.

He held back a chuckle as the picture of Vanessa and Ashley making snow-angles on a parking space in Detroit floated into his mind.

_They were halfway through their High School Musical 2 tour, this time accompanied by Zac. Zac couldn't believe he had missed the first tour, this month had been amazing, hectic but amazing. The screams from the audience was so loud that he actually felt the sound-waves hit his face. To stand on the stage and feel like he was giving something back to his fans meant more to him than he would ever be able to tell them. _

_Him and Vanessa had given in to the peer-pressure weeks ago, letting their fans get a little Troyella and Zanessa moment right after 'You are the music in me'. It still amazed him that so many people could scream 'Awww' at the same time. _

"_ZAC!" her loud voice brought him out of his currant daze. _

"_Way to make me deaf Nessa" he laughed. _

"_Sorry…but you have GOT to come see this. It's SNOWING!" She exclaimed, practically skipping towards the door, tugging hard on his sleeve. Zac laughed at her silliness, but followed her nonetheless. _

_Outside the bus the snow had just started falling, creating a thin white blanket on the ground. Vanessa and Ashley stared at the sky; mouths wide open, trying to catch some of the falling crystals. Laughing they joined hands and ran out on the parking lot. Blond and brown curls dances around their faces with every step they took, and the small white snowflakes hung on to their clothes and hair for dear life. Both girls were wearing __sweatpants, a knitted hoodie and boots. Zac laughed out loud when Ashley slipped on a frozen puddle, falling to the ground bringing Vanessa with her. Laughing the two girls started moving their arms and legs in the snow, making two barely visible snow-angels. _

_He snatched his phone from his pocket and made his way over to them. Turning on the camera he snapped a few pictures of the laughing girls, hair sticking to their faces and snow all over. _

"_Hey Ash, where's your youtube phone?" he asked. Ashley smiled and reached into her pocket, throwing the item at him seconds later. Zac laughed and caught the phone with one hand, turning it on he zoomed in on the girls on the ground. _

"_Hey girls, what are you two doing on the ground?" he asked. _

"_Making snow angels of course!" Vanessa exclaimed, a huge smile grazing her lips. _

"_And why are you making snow angels in 0.5 inches of snow?"_

"_Because it's the first snow we've seen in ages!" Ashley said as she stood up, brushing snow off her now wet and clod clothes. _

"_Ugh Ness, I think we should have put on more clothes" _

"_I second that" Vanessa said and stood up wrapping her arms around herself trying to warm herself off. Snow was fun and all, but she had totally forgotten how cold it could be. _

"_You two are going to get so sick" Zac said and turned the camera phone off. The girls scoffed and walked back to the bus, a second later Zac heard a faint sneeze. _

Zac chuckled and closed the window. They had gotten in so much trouble after that, or well Vanessa had been in trouble. She had gotten sick, with a fever and sore throat. At first Kenny had been in full caring mode, doing everything to get her well before the next show. Then he found out why she had gotten sick…he didn't stop being caring, but Vanessa and Ashley had gotten a lecture that seemed to last for hours.

Smiling to himself, Zac walked over to the heat panel to turn it up a notch. That was one of the first times he had taken care of a sick Vanessa.

_It was almost midnight when Zac heard a fait knock on the buss door. Rubbing his eyes he got out of bed and started making his way over to the door. _

"_Zac what are you doing?" Corbin asked sticking his head out from behind his curtain. _

"_Someone's knocking"_

"_Hey Lucas, I bet you 10 that that's Vanessa" Corbin said._

"_No way, I have no chance of winning that bet" Lucas said and went back to his videogame. Zac rolled his eyes and continued to the door. He shook his head slightly when he walked passed Kenny who was reading through some papers with headphones on. Kenny Ortega, the brilliant director behind the phenomenon that was High School Musical. The cast all agreed that that man was one of the coolest men alive, he was a teenager trapped in a grown mans body. _

_Another knock rang through the small space just as Zac put his hand on the knob. Swinging the door open he felt his heart break a little. Standing there in the cold was his beautiful girlfriend. A thick coat wrapped around herself with a white hat on top. She was much paler than usual and her eyes were brimming with tears. _

"_Hey you" Zac said and gently pulled her into the warmth of the bus. _

"_I don't feel good" she said, her voice hoarse and quiet. Without another word Zac took her coat and hat off, leaving her in a pair of pink Pj pants with sheep on, and a tight white top. Leaning forward he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. _

"_You're running a fever babe" _

_She only nodded. He grabbed her warm hand in his and started walking towards his bed. _

"_Vanessa? What are you doing here at this hour? You two know the rules" Kenny said, the sight of Vanessa stealing his attention away from his paperwork. _

"_Yes we know Kenny, but she's sick" Zac pleaded. He could practically see the wheels turning in his director's head. The moment it became clear that High School Musical would do another tour, and that Zac would come with them, Kenny had talked to the two lovebirds about sleepovers. At the hotels he really didn't mind how they slept, but on the road they had a boy-bus and a girl-bus, and he had made it clear that he didn't want to see any mix-ups. _

_Kenny sighed. "Do you have everything you need for a night on the road? The busses leave in 30 min, if you need anything in the other bus please get it over here now" he said with a little smile. _

"_Thanks" Vanessa said barely above a whisper, her vocal chords were sore and tired after the concert tonight. _

"_Go to bed Ness, I'll run over to your bus and make Ahs pack whatever she means you need" Zac said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and padded over to Zac's bed. _

_Kenny shook his head and glanced up at Zac. _

"_I don't think she should have gone on stage today, she really doesn't look good" he said. Zac nodded in agreement. "Thank god its 4 days till the next one; hopefully she'll be better by then. _

_------ZV------_

_15 minutes later Zac re-entered the bus, and dropped the bag Ashley had packed on one of the seats up front. Sending Kenny a 'thank you' smile he made his way over to his bed where Vanessa was snuggled into his pillow, a silent tear rolling over her little nose. With a little smile Zac undressed, leaving only his boxers and a wife beater on. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around her body. With a sigh she cuddled into him closing her eyes, slowly drifting into dreamland. Zac wiped away the most recent cold caused tear from her cheek before closing his own eyes. _

"What are you thinking about?" Vanessa asked from the bed. Zac smiled and walked towards her.

"The time you got sick on tour. The one and only time Kenny let you sleep in our bus."

"It wasn't so bad to be sick when I was cuddled into that little cave together with you"

"Remember the lecture Kenny gave you when he found out that you had made snow-angels without a coat on?"

"Oh god yes…I though he would never shut up" She laughed.

"That seems like such a long time ago" she added after a little while.

"Well it is a long time ago Ness, Stella was just 13 back then, now she turns 18"

"I can't believe my little sister turns 18, makes me feel old"

"You're not old Nessa, cause if you're old it makes me older" laughing she threw a pillow at him. Zac gasped and picked up the pillow, throwing it back at her.

"Hey!"

"Oh you so asked for that one"

"I did no such thing" she giggled as Zac pinned her down on the bed, kissing each of her eyelids, her nose and both cheeks, carefully avoiding her mouth. Vanessa sighed happily as his lips moved down her body, his warm hands pulling her top slightly upwards before he placed little kisses all around her bellybutton.

"Do you think Stella will like her presents?" he asked looking up at her.

"I hope so, because on of them she can't exchange" she said and ran her hand through his brown locks. Smiling he placed one last kiss on the tiny swell of her stomach.

------ZV------

Several hours later the couple found themselves in the car driving towards Vanessa's parents' house. Vanessa smoothed out her dress for the umpteenth time, making Zac smile.

"She'll be ecstatic"

"Oh it's not Stella I'm worried about" She said as Zac pulled into her parents' driveway. Taking a deep breath she opened the car door and waited for Zac to join her, this was going to be a nerve-wracking night.

------ZV------

"Ok I think its present time!" Gina Hudgens exclaimed a good two hours into the party. Zac glanced at Vanessa and she nodded. With a smile he pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket.

"Hey Stellar, catch" he said and threw the envelope in Stella's direction. Grinning she caught it between her hands.

"What did you two get me?"

"Open up and you'll find out" Vanessa said. After a few seconds a high pitched scream rang through the house.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she screamed and flung herself at the couple sitting in front of her. Vanessa and Zac laughed as she detached herself from them again.

"Since you didn't get one when you turned 16, we figured you deserved one now"

"I can't believe you guys would get me something like that"

"Technically we did get it yet Stell, you have to come with us and pick out the one you want."

"You got her a car didn't you?" Greg asked. Vanessa nodded. Her dad smiled and shook his head. "Who would have thought our daughters would be able to by each other gifts like that. I remember the times where you just drew each other cards." He laughed. "Well little Stella, here's our gift" he said and handed her another envelope, this one pink.

Stella's eyes were big and filled with curiosity as she pulled out the card. She gasped when two tickets fell out and landed on her lap.

"I know you've wanted to go to Hawaii since Nessa was there, so at a loss of what else we could get you, we booked a trip there for you and whoever you would like to bring" Gina said and sat down next to her youngest daughter.

"Oh my god! THANK YOU!" Stella practically screamed and threw her arms around her mom. Vanessa smiled and knew it was time.

"Hey Stella can you help me with something in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Sure"

As she got up, Vanessa nudged Zac, holding her fingers up pretending to talk into a phone. Zac nodded and grabbed his phone from the table, quickly dialling the familiar number to his house.

------ZV------

Vanessa followed her sister into the kitchen and took a deep breath, running over the words in her head once more.

"What was it you needed help with?" Stella asked after a little while.

"Actually sis, I don't need you help with anything you can find in here. I wanted to tell you something, and since its your birthday, I wanted you to be the first to know, and maybe you could help me brake the news to the others in there." Vanessa smiled. Stella looked at her sister, her facial expression somewhere between worried and very excited.

"Don't look so worried Stell, its nothing bad"

"Did Zac propose? She asked, unable to hold the question back any longer.

"No he didn't"

"Then what's the big secret?"

"In about 7 and a half months you're going to become and aunt" She said, looking straight into her baby sister's eyes. Brown eyes that were slowly starting to shine with tears.

"Oh my god" she whispered, and hugged her sister.

"That is so amazing…"

"So you're happy about it?"

"Are you kidding? Nessa that's the best present you could ever have given me!"

Vanessa smiled and wiped away her sister's tears, before she brushed away the tear that was rolling down her own cheek.

"So do you want to do the honour of telling the others?"

Stella nodded, and right at that moment Vanessa knew that she had made the right decision about telling her sister first.

The two girls walked into the living room to find their parents talking with each other and Zac on the phone. Vanessa whispered something in Stella's ear before she sat down next to him.

"Yes mom, now go get dad and put me on speaker phone, yes I'll hold…" Stella laughed at the annoyed expression on his face as she wiped another tear away.

"Ok are you both there?" Zac asked into the phone. "Ok good, now listen closely because Stella has something to tell you."

Vanessa gave her sister a smile and a little nod.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Efron…I'm going to be an AUNT!"

Gina's eyes slowly filled with tears, her baby was having a baby. She was going to become a grandmother. With a smile she glanced over at the couple sitting on the couch opposite her. They weren't the adorable teen couple America had fallen in love with anymore, they were just as adorable, but they were grownups now.

"Oh come here you two" she said and walked towards them. Both Zac and Vanessa let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. One parent was happy, that was a good sign right?

Wrapping them both in a hug she whispered "Congratulations" Zac smiled and brought his phone to his ear again.

"Mom? Dad?" the other end was silent for a little while, then Zac heard his mothers soft sobs accompanied by 'I'm going to be a grandmother' "Dad, Nessa and me will come over this weekend ok?" after receiving another congratulations, and promise of dinner Zac hug up.

"What did they say?" Vanessa asked.

"Mom had pretty much the same reaction as your mom, and dad congratulated us, and told us that they'd cook us dinner when we come over there this weekend. Vanessa smiled relieved and rested her head on Zac's shoulder.

"Daddy?" she finally asked. Her dad had been quiet since Stella announced the news. He hadn't even looked at them. With a sigh she stood up and walked over to her dad, what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Her dad was crying.

"Daddy?"

He finally looked up at her, pride written in his tearful eyes.

"I'm so proud of you honey" he said and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You're proud that I got pregnant?" she asked confused.

"No honey, I'm proud of who've you become. When you left home to film High School musical all those years ago I was so worried. Even though I knew you were sensible, I was so scared that you would end up like so many other teen-celebrities. But you stood your ground, you all stood your ground, you proved them wrong, you proved that not all celebrities who become famous at a young age will be in rehab before they turn 25. You and the entire High School Musical cast still stand as some of the best Hollywood role models out there. You and Zac stayed together through the havoc fame brought you, and I couldn't be more proud of you." Vanessa couldn't hold back her tears anymore; this was exactly why she loved her dad so much. Silently she cried into his shirt, feeling like a little girl with a booboo on her knee all over again. Greg kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"I can't wait to meet this new little person, Nessa"

Zac smiled and watched the father daughter moment, silently thanking Kenny for pairing them up at the audition for High School Musical. If he hadn't, Zac knew he wouldn't be standing in that particular living room, wit that particular family, celebrating a birthday and a new life. A life he had helped create.

**AN: **What do you think people? Please leave a comment, just push that little button; you know you want to…

Caroline.

And yes, my sister told me that way, and I got to tell the entire family. It was a really special day.


End file.
